


Sharing A Coke

by mylifeissocoollike



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, jily, rated teen cause of language i guess?, share a coke campaign, sharing a coke, there's not really much of the other marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeissocoollike/pseuds/mylifeissocoollike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James becomes slightly obsessed with the Share a Coke Campaign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing A Coke

Ever since Coke had begun their “Share a Coke Campaign” James wanted to share a Coke with someone. However, two out of three of his mates had the dumbest names in the world.

Sirius and Remus. _Honestly what the fuck?_

He had Peter, but when James insisted on buying him a Coke with his name on it, Peter admitted that he was “a Pepsi man”. Which then left James with no one to buy a Coke for. He bought a couple bottles that said James but it honestly wasn’t the same. The campaign was “share a Coke” not “buy a Coke with your name on it”.

“Get over it,” Sirius said.

“I can’t- I’ve tried.”

“Buy one for your mum,” Remus said.

“She says soda is bad for your teeth.”

“Switch to Pepsi,” Peter said.

“Fuck no!”

So when James went down to the corner store that afternoon to get himself his daily Coke he decided to grab one at random. He thought that by doing so he would be able to simply ignore the names on the bottles all together; as it was becoming clear that he would never find someone to share a Coke with.

As he waited in line, he tried not to look at the name on his Coke. It was _really damn hard_. In order to take his mind off the beverage that was making his hand cold, he focused on the customer in front of him. She was wearing a light blue dress that had white polka dots on it and her dark red hair was piled messily on top of her head. He couldn’t see what she was buying but she kept shifting from one foot to the other and it made him think that she was really eager to have whatever it was.

When she stepped up to the register he noticed that she was also buying a Coke. That snapped his attention back to the Coke in his own hand, with the name he was itching to look at. Instead of giving in he stared at the cover of a tabloid that was set up in front of the register.

“That’ll be 75p,” the cashier said to the girl. James perked up, as soon as she paid he would be able to buy his Coke and _then_ he would look at it. The torment he was putting himself through would be over.

“Shit,” muttered the girl, “I thought it would only be 50p… so that’s all I have.”

The cashier raised an eyebrow but didn’t seem willing to let the girl have her Coke any way. James stood there awkwardly as the two stared at one another. After a moment he decided he would do something.

“Excuse me miss,” James tapped the girl on her shoulder and she whipped around. He was immediately floored by how beautiful she was, but he was on a mission. _I can admire her beauty in a minute_ , he thought as he set his Coke on the counter next to hers.

“Both of them please,” he told the cashier. The girl’s eyes widened and she began to shake her head but the cashier had already scanned James’ Coke and handed it back to him. He paid for both bottles, handed the girl hers and then led them out of the shop.

“You really shouldn’t have done that, I could’ve gone without it really! At least let me give you the 50p that I have,” she stammered. James smiled at her and finally looked at the name on his Coke. _Lily_.

“Don’t you dare give me 50p. I was doing something nice for a stranger- my mum would be proud,” he chuckled.

“Well… thank you,” she said.

“So. What name did you get?”

“Name?”

“The name on your Coke bottle.”

“They have names?”

“Have you been living under a rock!? Yes they have names! It’s the Share a Coke Campaign. Coke is putting names on their bottles and the concept is that you buy a Coke with someone else’s name so you can share it with them. Of course, you can buy one with your own name but it’s not as fun trust me.”

“I wasn’t aware of it… I try not to drink soda very often because my mom says it’s bad for my teeth but clearly I don’t always listen to her.”

“I hardly ever listen to mine,” James said, “So, what’s the name on yours?”

She held up the bottle and after inspecting its label said, “James.”

He wasn’t sure how to respond. A Coke bottle that this girl had chosen at random had his name on it. The romantic part of him screamed that it was fate. The Share a Coke Campaign obsessed part of him pushed the romantic part aside and simply _needed_ to know what this girl’s name was.

“How weird,” he said, “that happens to be my name.”

“Oh really?” she asked, seeming skeptical.

“I wouldn’t lie about Coke, it’s serious business!”

She laughed at him and then gestured to the bottle in his hand. “Well come on then, James, what’s yours say?”

“Lily,” he said after looking at it one more time to make sure he got it right.

“Bloody hell,” she muttered, “ _you do not have my name on your Coke_.”

James showed it to her and the two of them agreed that they both needed to sit down. They found a bench nearby and sat there in stunned silence. Both of them were shocked that out of all the possible names they could grab at random, they happened to grab each other’s.

“Well I’m thirst as hell,” James said after awhile and Lily laughed. He was starting to like her laugh. He also liked the way her nose scrunched up when she was smiling.

They sat on that bench long after they finished their Coke. They took turns telling each other whatever came to mind. They got to know each other on that bench, with two empty Coke bottles between them. They didn’t realize how long they stayed there until James received a text from Sirius asking if he had really been at the shop for two hours or if he had been in a terrible accident.

“I should head back, my mates think I’ve died,” James said.

“Mine are probably thinking the same.” Lily stood up and James took a moment to stare up at her and admire how the afternoon sun turned her hair a hundred shades of red.

“It was nice talking to you,” he said as he stood as well.

“Likewise,” she said and James swore she was starting to blush. “Maybe we can do it again.”

“Could I buy you a drink sometime?” He was blushing too now.

“You just did.”

Lily was right. He had bought her a Coke. Somehow he knew that it wasn’t going to be the last one.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a follow up idea to this that checks back in with James and Lily after they get together. I'm hopefully going to write soon so look out for that.


End file.
